towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Die letzte Sonnenwende
die kapitel sind bis jetzt cool, ich find es auch toll das ich von Artakha geschaffen bin der Name Imani gefällt mir^^ Kailani 18:59, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ok, dann ist es ja gut, ich hatte schon das schlimmste befürchtet^^ (Profil|Talk) 19:05, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Super Geschichte! Top! Top! Top! --Jadekaiser 19:07, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Gut, denn die nächsten Kapitel werden mehr Action haben, die bisherigen waren ja nur erklärungen. (Profil|Talk) 19:08, 18. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Wieso schließt Kanoya sich teridax an? Kava ist doch auch dabei, der würde niemals annehmen...oder? Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 19:02, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) gute frage aber ich denk wir werden es erfahren, ich finde es cool das ich n schwert hab xD Kailani 19:17, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Figur wird auch noch kommen, welche Maske willst du? (Profil|Talk) 19:23, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ich hätte gerne eine silberne Kiril, Kava und Kanoya sind tod? oh gott! Kailani 19:24, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Sie sind in der Unterwelt, und dort treffen sie dann die Toa Inara. (Profil|Talk) 19:27, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) ja sowas in der art dachte ich mir schon ^^ Kailani 19:29, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) Auch Gaaki? Skorpi (Profile / Talk/ MLN Profile) 19:49, 30. Nov. 2008 (UTC) wollte ich auch gerade fragen Kailani 14:30, 2. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Cool ich trage die Ignika, oder? Das Kapitel gefällt mir ^^ Kailani 14:54, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Du trägst eine Maske, die einen Teil von allen Maskenkräften beherrscht. (Profil|Talk) 14:56, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) achso, noch cooler, danke^^ Imani 14:59, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) kein wunder, dass du so eine Gute Maske hast, du wurdest ja von Artakha geschaffen^^ (Profil|Talk) 15:00, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Genau! Der gute Artakha ist ein wahrhafter Erfinder. Imani 15:01, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Mach weiter! Das ist super ... ach ja, ist Iruini jetzt tot? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:08, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Am Ende meiner Geschichte werden nurnoch die Toa Olda, Toa Inara und Imani leben. Also ist er tot. (Profil|Talk) 15:13, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ... und die Toa Zokah? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:16, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) sterben. (Profil|Talk) 15:19, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Die bei mir sind kommen als Turaga zurück und sehen entsetzt was passiert ist^^ darauf freu ich mich schon. [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:21, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) schade, dass die Toa Hagah sterben, armer Norik... und Kava und Kanoya??? Imani 15:30, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ... sind schon tot =D [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:32, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) ja, ich meinte nur ob sie tot bleiben^^ Imani 15:44, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Es gibt bei euch so viele, die andauernd wiederbelebt werden ... Wie oft war Lhikan schon tot oder "verloren"? [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 15:49, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das ist ja eben der Nachteil der Unterwelt, es kommen immer tote zurück, deshalb wollen die Toa Inara sie ja zerstören. Kanoya und Kava helfen dabei und leben deshalb wieder, danach wird es aber niemehr so sein. (Profil|Talk) 18:30, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Die sache mit der Maschine finde ich genial! Einfach nur super! --Jadekaiser 21:06, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Danke sehr, ich dachte zuerst sie wäre zu plump. (Profil|Talk) 21:11, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Die Idee war nie plump, Maschinen eine Tragende Rolle zu geben in einer Geschichte in der Elementarkräfte vorkommen ist immer auffällig. Werde auch bald eine Maschien einfügen, die für Teridax sehr wichtig ist. --Jadekaiser 21:14, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich weiß nicht ob ich Teridax nochmal vorkommen lassen soll, er ist ja wieder frei. (Profil|Talk) 21:16, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Teridax wird in meiner Geschichte immer noch present sein. Er ist jetzt wieder ein Makuta, aber er braucht noch zwöl Schattenkräfte, um wieder ein vollkommender Makuta zu werden. Dazu braucht er eine Maschine, die diese Kräfte aus ihrer festen Form wieder für den Makuta aufbereitet. --Jadekaiser 21:25, 7. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Aah, endlich komme ich mal vor :-) [[User:Nathanael1711|'Nath']] (talk) 12:19, 14. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Der arme Jade, der wird immer mit Naho erpresst... Skorpi (Profile / Talk) 13:00, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Tolles Kapitel! Ich hoffe du schreibst nachher das nächste! Wann komm ich eigentlich wieder vor?^^ Imani 13:29, 26. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Erst später, fuer dich hab ich schon eine Figur, kann sie aber leider (heul) nicht reinstellen, wegen den Computerproblemen. Aber ich kann dir schon mal sagen, dass du eine Maschiene, den Artakha-Läufer bekommst. Er sieht ähnlich aus wie der Sumpfläufer, aber mit diesem Gerät kann man 9 Lichtkugeln auf einmal verschiessen. (Profil|Talk) 19:23, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Krass! Hast du etwa den Sumpfläufer? --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 19:28, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Cool,ich wette Bima kann einen Protottypen vom Sumpfläufer bauen , welcher VIEL besser aussieht! Imani 21:25, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Schleimerin *Spass* xD --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 21:26, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ach ja! Ich wollte nur mal anmerken, dass ich in den letzen Stunden sehr viele Rechtschreibfehler habe, welche durch Verzögerungen entstehen, dies wiederum kommt nur da durch, weil ein Gewisser Toa hier (*Skorpi anguck*) es nicht lassen kann die Vahi einzusetzen. xD Imani 21:28, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sorry, aber das versteh ich nicht... schreibe ich meine Story zu schnell und du wirst unterbrochen, oda wie? --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 21:46, 27. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Sorry, das war ein bionicalischer Witz, muss man nicht verstehen. ^^ Imani 09:40, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Das Gerät ist schon lange fertig, du siehst so ähnlich aus wie die erste Version von Tuyet. Der Artakha-Läufer hat einen ähnlichen Aufbau wie der Sumpfläufer, haben tue ich ihn aber nicht. Die 6 Midak Sky-Blaster sind in einem umgekehrten V angeordnet und darauf befinden sich 3 Zamor-Werfer, die miteinander verbunden sind, sodass sie gleichzeitig schiessen können. (Profil|Talk) 19:17, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wow! Ist er auch blau, wie der Sumpfläufer und schreibst du heute die Geschichte weiter? Imani 19:23, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nein, er ist Rot, passend zu deinem Element. Ja, heute schreib ich an jeder Geschichte ein Kapitel. (Profil|Talk) 19:24, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Coooool. Imani 19:26, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wie jezz, Kailani, als Imani, tötet Jade? --'Skorpi' (Profile / Talk) 21:27, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Zumindest springt Jade in die Schussbahn. Da ist töten so direkt falsch. Die Frage ist eher warum spring Jadekaiser in die Schussbahn. --Jadekaiser 21:39, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Deshalb ja das "?". Skorpi (Profile / Talk) 21:43, 28. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Setzt du die Geschichte heute fort? Imani 16:39, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Vielleicht... (Profil|Talk) 16:41, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Kapier ich net.... wie ist der jetzt gestorben? [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 16:48, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Verstehe ich leider auch nicht, aber es ist ein genialer Epos, einfach toll! Imani 16:49, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Wird in der nächsten Kurzgeschichte verraten. (Profil|Talk) 16:49, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Hoffentlich bin ich (Imani) nich schuld! xD Imani 16:51, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Nochmal ne kleine Frage: Da dein Computer jetzt wieder funktioniert, kannst du dann bitte die Imani Figur hochladen? Imani 17:20, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Ich muss erst mal meinen Bluetooth Stick installieren, ich finde aber die CD nicht... (Profil|Talk) 17:22, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Du scheinst ordentlich zu sein xD [[Benutzer: Skorpi63|'Skorpi']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Skorpi63|'63']] 17:23, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Achso, ok. ^^ Imani 17:23, 30. Dez. 2008 (UTC) Diese Geschichte ist gut, diese Geschichte ist sogar verdammt gut... Und vor allen Dingen das Ende gefällt mir! Eine überraschende Wende, und das in einer Situation, in der man eigentlich meint die Handlung, die folgt, zu kennen. Super! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 19:37, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Schön, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt. Demnächst kommt eine meiner Lieblingsstorys Shadows of the Past, ich hoffe die gefällt dir mindestens genauso gut wie mir, denn sie ist neben dem Finale meine beste Story, finde ich. [[Idekria-Universum (Bioniclemaster724)|'A Universe']] [[Story (Bioniclemaster724)|'in']] [[A Universe in Danger|'Danger!']] (Admin/Talk/Page/Blog) 19:55, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC) Wirklich? Na dann bin ich auf jeden Fall mal gespannt! (Darkness rises again hatte ich, glaub ich, irgendwann sogar schon "angelesen", damals allerdings noch nicht bewertet. Aber von dem, was ich bisher davon gelesen hab war ich schon mal ziemlich beeindruckt). [[User:Waruru|'Waruru']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|', der Schattenjäger']] 20:06, 11. Sep. 2009 (UTC)